


Welcome back, the Honorable Merlin Emrys

by tofustarchai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aristocracy, Banter, Detectives, F/M, Fun, M/M, Modern Era, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofustarchai/pseuds/tofustarchai
Summary: Borrowing heavily from Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, with Merlin as Phryne and Arthur as Jack. Set somewhere in the UK, in the mid 1900s.Merlin Emrys has recently returned to England, and decided to set up a private detective enterprise. Arthur is the local detective inspector.Fun and shenanigans ensue! Meant to be a fun short story type of work. And additional characters will slowly be introduced
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Sophia (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	1. Duke Uther Pendragon's Ball

The Duke's estate was huge. Very ostentatious, which he had recently learnt, was the polite word for pompous, over the top extravagance. English aristocrats were one of the reasons he left for his years of travel when he happened to gain his title.

Merlin Emrys fidgeted with his suit as he stepped out of the cab. The rigidity of formal attire still didn't feel comfortable. Not one of his clothes acquired over his years of travel was a suit. His closet was filled with colourful and free material. When he complained about the suit in front of his Uncle Gaius though, those disapproving eyebrows shut him up quick.

"Good luck, Merlin" whispered Tristan.

Merlin smiled back weakly at his friend, as he drove off.

He mentally recounted the benefits of his attendance at the Duke Uther Pendragon's Ball.

Firstly, the food was supposed to be excellent, with an abundance of pastries and cakes. His attendance as an invitee meant better food than as his previous attendance as one of the help. Secondly, if he recalled correctly, the English aristocrat had many good-looking men. There were always rumors floating of the flexibility in the sex of their companions.

And lastly, he could make some connections and perchance make known his new private detective enterprise. Which meant he should be on his best behavior and look presentable, if only to avoid the Eyebrows.

SIghing internally, he straightened up his suit and stepped straight ahead... and immediately tripped ... and .. definitely pushed someone on his way down.

"You again!" the man exclaimed, angrily

"Sorry, my friend, it was an accident" Merlin replied apologetically, before staring straight at the rude, albeit really handsome, policeman he unfortunately encountered earlier. He was laughing with his friends as he directed one of his poor constable to run in circles while carrying a massive bag of dirt.

"Again with the friend. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm wearing a suit like the rest of you, standing in front of the Duke's estate" Merlin snapped, "where else would I be going"

"The ball is invite only. Throwing on some ill-fitting suit to pass does not gain you entrance."

"I have an invitation"

The git stared at him, “Only those with hereditary titles or senior military officials are invited, show me your invitation"

"What?" Merlin scoffed, "Who do you think you are? The Duke himself?"

"No, actually, but I'm his son. And I’ve decided to have your invitation rescinded"

Merlin gaped and stared, as the stupid git signaled a constable to escort him back out. This was Uther Pendragon’s son? Arthur Pendragon did glow up, but he was ever still a bully.

Uncle Gaius was not going to be happy if he couldn't make it past the front door... Though, he did recall where the help's entrance was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His Uncle Gaius glared at him as he entered the grand hall, and ushered him into a seat at the next table.

"You're late"

"Sorry" Merlin muttered.

"This is my nephew Merlin" Gaius introduced to the table, "Baron Bobby Colwyn, Mr. Arnav Gupta, a retired colonel from India, his wife Amara and their daughter Sandya ..."

Merlin nodded politely at each guest. In the corner of his eye, he noted the flitted movements of the wait staff and subtly sniffed the air. It was a formal event after all. He smiled; food was on its way! The aroma of corn and cream intensified, and when the doors opened, he could smell the roast beef wafting up from the kitchen.

Dinner was a culinary masterpiece. Maybe being an aristocrat wasn't so bad, if you got to enjoy a meal like this once a season.

Conversation resumed quickly, but it terribly was boring. Some Madame at the duke's table was loudly parading her new diamond necklace, with provenance from some tsarina. Bobby, clearly an amateur cricketer, was intent on demonstrating his prowess with cricket trivia, including the bowling figures for each country from the past two years. Mr. Gupta and his family made a few suitable comments regarding the food, but otherwise kept silent. 

Merlin switched his attention to the rest of the room. The grand hall was decorated as expected, given the ornate facade of the estate. Tables were placed near the walls to allow for a large dance area, illuminated by a large chandelier. He scanned the attendees to find those handsome eye candy. The Duke's table had Uncle Gaius and a few older men, the loud Madam with the necklace, and some ladies, presumably wives by their seating arrangement and their age. They were definitely fine-looking older men, but Merlin was searching more for a, pretty and fun cocktail type instead of a fine wine to fantasize about. As his eyes moved to the next table, he noticed Arthur. Seemed unusual for the duke's son to be seated at a separate table, but he seemed to be happy chatting and sitting next to a lot of yummy men, and women. Who could blame him, Merlin would love to be seated at that table, or on any one of those men.

As he patiently checked out each man, he determined that despite his initial misgivings about attitude, the entitled git was definitely very attractive, and his fit his type to a T. Definitely, the star of his next dreams. Fantasies were all about projecting one's own wants and ideals, including the participant’s conduct. The git could be his obedient butler that attended to more than just his home, he chuckled softly. Arthur’s work in law enforcement paid off. He was really, really fit. With gold coloured hair he could imagine teasing with his fingers, and those blue eyes that seem to stare at you.

Oh, Merlin startled, Arthur was staring straight at him. And he didn't seem pleased.

The lights suddenly went out. Followed by the sound of a window shattering. The guests screamed, an especially shrill shriek was heard above the cacophony, "My jewels!".

Merlin fumbled in his pocket for his lighter, and the flickering light revealed faces of confusion and fear. Some other gentlemen had the same idea, and a few matches and lighters were lit around the room. Merlin recalled seeing the fuse box right outside the grand hall when he sneaked in through the servant's entrance, and made his way there. He flipped the switched labelled "Main", and stepped back to the grand hall to see light flood back on. The Madam, her name was Helen, was grasping dramatically at her neck where her necklace had been. She screamed again before fainting. Bobby, seemed to swiftly grasp the events, and called out "She's been robbed!". After a pause, he added innocently, "the thief must have come through the window, stole the necklace and fled! What a daring man". Merlin head outside, someone had flipped the alarm bell, and all the noise was inducing a headache.

As he passed by the broken window, he noted there was a lot of broken glass and also stubbed his toe. He never understood how ladies managed to walk around with such grace in their small heels, when he could barely walk a to the end of the block without tripping. He looked at the object that he almost tripped over. It was a cricket ball.

He headed back inside to the grand hall with the ball, and asked a staff member to grab a ladder.

He snaked his way through the crowd to his Uncle Gaius. He could hear Arthur conferring with his father, and reassuring the Madame's husband about searching each guest to find the missing necklace.

"Uncle Gaius" he called softly

He was greeted with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Would you be able to introduce me to the Duke? I know who did it."

"If you recall, Arthur is a detective inspector. I'm sure he has a handle on the situation"

"Yes, but at an event like this, wouldn't it be better to handle the situation delicately instead of embarrassing the whole court. And it would look good for me as a private detective"

His uncle hmphed agreeably and went to have a quiet discussion with Duke Pendragon and his son.

The duke looked at Merlin inquisitively, whereas Arthur positively glared. Merlin smiled back cheekily, it felt good to, possibly, one up that arrogant ass. The duke beckoned him.

"The Honorable Merlin Emrys, is it? I fought in the war with the previous Baron Emrys. He was a brave lad. Gaius here tells me you're a budding detective. Do you know who did it?" the duke asked

"He probably stole it and planted it on someone else" Arthur scoffed

It's important to maintain composure, Merlin reminded himself. And if this goes well, the duke might recommend a few clients. Not that Merlin needed the money, but everyone deserves a hobby.

"If we separate out Bobby, the cricketer, and we can take the Colonel at my table as a witness, I can prove that it was Bobby" Merlin said through gritted teeth and a plastered smile.

The duke nodded, and they all, including the identified guests went into a separate room.

"What is this about?" asked Bobby

"Just play along, this farce will end soon enough" replied Arthur.

Merlin's patience with the posh git was running thin. He was reconsidering having Arthur star in his fantasy. There was a limit to his imagination's forgiveness, even if the man looked delectable. He directed his glare at Bobby. "You broke the window, and you stole the necklace. Do you want to confess, or shall I tell you how you did it?"

Bobby gaped, "I don't know what you mean"

Merlin produced the cricket ball, and Bobby visibly paled. "I found this outside the window. Most of the glass was outside as well. You flipped the fuse switch, and threw this out the window to make that dramatic smash, and then lifted the necklace from that Madame's, admittedly, over decorated neck."

He heard Arthur snicker at that last comment. And he caught a glimpse of a smile his way. It was a nice smile, nice enough to keep his presence in his fantasies tonight.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Is this how you treat your guests?" Bobby looked to the Duke and Arthur indignantly, "are you seriously going to let him, this unknown man who can't even find a fitting suit, continue this spectacle?"

Merlin grimaced. The second insult to his suit in one day. He had decided to use his dad's suit instead of getting a new one tailored, it’s not like he planned to wear it often anyways. If he had his way, he would mingle with old friends in a more intimate setting. These ballroom and grand events were superficial and full of brown nosing. Alas, Uncle Gaius insisted he reintroduce himself to the scene upon his return.

"Fine," Bobby relaxed and smiled, "if I stole it, I must have the necklace on me. I wouldn't have had time to hide it. Search me." He said as he spread out his arms.

"Don't bother" Merlin snapped, "Come back into the hall".

"You don't give the orders here." Arthur called out.

What a total ass. Invitation to his fantasy rescinded. Merlin turned and plastered on another smile, "Alright, please do provide your instruction".

Arthur hmphed, and led them back to the main hall. Where they all stood silently.

Arthur coughed uncomfortably, and elbowed Merlin.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to get in your way" Merlin said innocently as he scooted away.

"Please get on with this", said the Duke

Merlin startled. "Right"

He spotted the ladder he had requested, and moved it under the chandelier. He mounted the ladder and fished for the necklace in the chandelier. And of course, it dropped ... right on top of Arthur's head. Better than the floor, he thought.

"Ouch!"

"Please, I'm sure your head can withstand much more, no need to be melodramatic about it.”

“You could’ve damaged the necklace!” Arthur hissed back while examining the necklace.

“I presumed a man of your caliber would've caught it easily. " Merlin climbed down the ladder

“A normal person isn’t so careless with objects that are worth more than they make in ten lifetimes. Though, tripping over nothing is a telltale sign of ineptitude.”

Merlin flushed, and snatched the necklace from Arthur. He smiled charmingly and presented the necklace to Madame Helen with a flourish. "Madame, does this belong to you?"

Madame Helen was ecstatic, and again, loudly recounted the necklace’s value and provenance. Bobby groaned in the background as he was escorted out.

The duke clapped. "That is some clever deductive work, Merlin. My son Arthur is the detective inspector for this county. As our thanks, you can work at the constabulary and consult on his cases."

Merlin and Arthur gaped at the duke.

"Father, that's a bit over the top isn't it? I don't need a consultant"

"With respect sir, that's really not necessary" Merlin protested

The duke held his hand up, "Nonsense, an award should always be accepted. Please enjoy the rest of your evening". He returned back to the head table to announce the continuation of the festivities

Merlin and Arthur glared at each other.

"This is all your fault, you know" Arthur accused

"My fault? How is this my fault? Did you not see me retrieve the necklace from the chandelier?"

"You could've just let me search everyone, and we wouldn't be in this situation"

"Search everyone? He threw the necklace in the chandelier, there was nothing on anyone's person" Merlin gesticulated wildly

"He would've had to retrieve it at some point, idiot. I would have found it"

Merlin scoffed "I thought you were an arrogant ass, but I didn't think you brainless one. You honestly think he meant to retrieve it while everyone was still milling about?”

"You are completely out of line, you may be part of the aristocracy but there are rankings. You'd do well to remember that.”

“You should be thankful I still managed to get here after you unceremoniously kicked me out."

Arthur paused. “How did you get in?”

“Well if I tell you, how will I get in next time?” replied Merlin.

Arthur snorted. “Be at the constabulary at 9AM sharp tomorrow. Try not to get kicked out this time."

"Ass" muttered Merlin

"I heard that." Arthur called back.

9AM, thought Merlin. That ruined his sleeping all morning plan. Merlin didn't even know where the station was. Maybe he could get fired immediately for showing up late, and still get a recommendation from the Duke as a private detective, he thought wistfully. Though the look on Gaius's face strongly suggested that being late tomorrow was not an option... and that his behavior may have been a tad lacking.

The invitation for Arthur to grace his dreams was thoroughly rescinded and burned.

Though perhaps there was someone at the ball willing to go for a whirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was standing in the bedroom, with his white shirt partially unbuttoned and his grey work slacks. Shoes and socks had been discarded earlier. There was a quiet apprehension in his face.

Merlin untied his robe, and let it fall off his shoulders. He was wearing his usual nude coloured silk slip underneath that ended mid thigh. Arthur was clearly nervous, so Merlin stood quietly for Arthur to make the next move.

Arthur eventually drew close. His left hand tentatively grazed Merlin's arm and drifted up to gently caress Merlin's bare shoulder. Merlin watched as Arthur's eyes studied his body from his slender legs to the nude slip, and finally focusing his gaze at Merlin's eyes. Arthur's eyes were filled with awe, like he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

Merlin was patient. Arthur was not his first straight partner questioning their sexuality. He found that his partner's nerves settled, when they were given time to accept and embrace their new footing. They were men after all, with a certain goal in mind.

Merlin let his head away, as Arthur dipped his head into the crook of Merlin's neck to plant a soft kiss. Merlin cupped Arthur's face encouragingly as he sighed. He could feel Arthur's right hand snake around his waist, lining their bodies together. Arthur moaned as he raised his head up. His face was flushed, and his eyes lost the unease he started with. It would seem Arthur discovered that Merlin was not wearing undergarments.

Arthur groaned, kissing him on the lips. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck as they continued to kiss passionately. Arthur was confident now. His left hand had moved to the small of Merlin's back, grinding their erections together. His right hand rucked up Merlin's slip, and boldly roved around his backside.

Merlin gasped and his eyes fluttered open as he felt Arthur's fingers graze his butt cleft.

There was a knock at the door, but Merlin ignored it.

"Mr. Emrys" Arthur murmured.

Merlin scoffed, "please, no one calls me that in the boudoir".

Another knock followed.

"Mr. Emrys, you have a visitor" Arthur said blankly.

Merlin woke up, as the third knock sounded.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled out. His dream was just getting good.

"I'm sorry sir, Detective Inspector Pendragon at the door. I've invited him to wait in the parlor". Merlin recognized the voice of his butler, Mr. Kilgarrah.

Merlin groaned "What time is it?"

"It's 8 AM, sir"

8AM, what was that prat thinking. He wasn't even close to being late to work yet.

It wasn't that he meant to show up late. The first day, he got lost, but that was his cabbie, Tristan's, fault. He didn't want to get too close to the constabulary. The second, he was on time, and was sent to grab coffee and muffins. The same happened on the next day. After that, he decided that he didn't need to show up until half past, and he was never sent to fetch breakfast again. So maybe his tardiness was intentional.

Merlin dragged himself off the bed, and wrapped his deep blue lounging robe, with embroidered Oriental flowers around his silk slip. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror - his hair was disheveled, but the silk kimono had a way of hugging his hips, making his body look almost feminine aside from the bump between his legs. He paused to will his erection away.

It's almost presentable, he smiled at himself. And there's nothing wrong with the bed head look, it's essentially the same as the just sexed look, even if it was solo sex, and the sex wasn't quite finished.

He saw Arthur inspecting his decor as he descended the staircase, he was wearing his uniform - a white collared shirt with a nice tailored vest underneath a plain trench coat. And, those same grey slacks Merlin had dreamed. He flushed slightly. Arthur glanced up at him briefly. Then he did a double take and stared, mouth agape.

"Hello" greeted Merlin, as he stepped onto the landing.

Merlin paused to let Arthur take in the view, he seemed too shocked for words. Merlin raised his eyebrow, "See something you like?" he twirled with a cheeky smile.

"Wha-at? No" Arthur cleared his throat and composed himself.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this ungodly hour?"

"Hardly ungodly." Arthur scoffed "The sun's been up for hours. Is this why you're always late?"

"My evenings are filled with titillating activities, one shouldn't be expected to be awake at all hours" Merlin said, suggestively

"So I've heard", Arthur said dryly. He paused. "I wanted to offer you a ride to the constabulary, and to thank you for your help at the Ball and at the constabulary the past week"

"That's unusually thoughtful for you" Merlin said, "was this a suggestion from Sophia, perhaps?". Unfortunately, Arthur was straight and very engaged. Though, the way Arthur was looking at him this morning, suggested he might've been flexible if he wasn't tied down. A missed opportunity. Sophia hadn't made it to the ball because her train was delayed. But Merlin met her on the job when she barged into the constabulary briefly. She didn't seem like a sensitive type, but Merlin didn't get a chance to study her.

"I'm not a total ass" Arthur retorted.

It was true. Aside from their first few encounters, their insults evolved into a friendly banter. Arthur seemed to have overlook Merlin's impertinence. Arthur was well respected at the constabulary, and had rose through the ranks with merit. Nepotism was helpful to achieve a detective position, but Arthur was the senior detective inspector - which required a history of solving cases. Merlin recognized that achievement.

He also learned there was an initiation for new constables. If they couldn't best Arthur at a sword dual, which was essentially every single new constable, because who practices with a sword anyway, they had to run around with sacks of dirt. Which explained the deplorable scene that Merlin had come across near the train station when he arrived. Thankfully, Merlin was only a consultant, so he had refused to partake.

"But someone else definitely suggested it?" Merlin asked, playfully.

Arthur grimaced, "it was Lance, he said you helped narrow down suspects on many of our cases".

That made sense. Lance was a constable that Arthur favoured. Lance was the only constable that bested Arthur at the sword dual. Though, there was some trickery involved. With soft brown hair and eyes, Lance was a sensible and empathetic guy. His honest and kind demeanor had female witnesses lining up to provide him their statement. He would make a great detective, Merlin thought. Merlin had been provided some reasoning and suggestions to Lance, in an attempt to teach. And in return, Lance had kindly shared details of ongoing, high profile investigations, that Arthur insisted Merlin stay away from.

"Ah, I'll remember to thank him. I accept the ride, but for future reference, it only takes 15 minutes to get to the station from here". Merlin turned to start up the stairs.

"That's uh, interesting attire" Arthur mumbled as he averted his eyes.

"More than interesting Arthur, I can see the way you're admiring my ass." Merlin teased.

Arthur flushed. "I wasn't, I didn't know they sold men's clothing like that here"

"They don't" Merlin laughed, "I'll put on something more conservative for your sensible eyes"

"I was just surprised" Arthur stuttered out

\-----------------------------------------------

Arthur started the car, as Merlin settled in with a decidedly less flamboyant outfit. His normal cotton blue shirt, brown work pants and a red kerchief tied around his neck for style.

"Are you carrying a purse?" Arthur asked incredulously

"Is this the first time you've noticed it? Aren’t you supposed to be a detective? It's a bag that I can carry over my shoulder."

Arthur smiled. "Sounds like a purse".

"I put my notes and any evidence I find in it. I can also fit a flashlight, my hat, gloves, sunglasses" and a small pistol, but Arthur didn't need to know about that.

"Definitely a purse".

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's quite helpful to disguise myself, and stay out of sight."

"Your cheekbones and ears are way too distinctive for you to hide, Merlin"

Merlin laughed. "You like them?" And Merlin had picked large framed sunglasses and a hat with earflaps for a reason.

"It's not about liking them, it's just a fact". Arthur's face was flushing again.

After a pause, Arthur made a face. "I'm not used to people talking to me like this"

"Like how?"

"Like a peer? Confronting me about ... you know. And as a result, I was perhaps a bit snappy in our earlier conversations".

"Apology accepted"

"I didn't say it was an apology"

"Sounds like an apology, definitely an apology" Merlin smiled brightly.

"Merlin, how did you come about your title and estate?"

Merlin waved his hand dismissively "The war happened, and it so happened that the three men between my mother and some baron were killed. Uncle Gaius has tried to educate me on the British peerage, but it's quite a bore."

Arthur laughed, "it definitely is"

"Mother was granted the title of ‘Honourable Hunith Emrys’, which was accompanied by a large fortune, hence estate."

His family's lineage wasn't that interesting. He had grown up in abject poverty. His sister had disappeared, though he loved her dearly. His relationship with his father had always been strained. His mother had kindly insisted on sharing some wealth with Merlin, when he had decided not to remain in England after the war. He had spent the next few years travelling across Europe and had a brief stint in the Orient. Mother and Father have since settled in some grand estate in some countryside, and Merlin was not planning to visit any time soon.

Merlin changed the subject, "Any development on the missing items at your father's place?"

"Inquiring about something in particular?"

"Well, Bobby wasn't carrying a ladder in his pocket during the ball"

Arthur smiled, and recounted the tale of catching one of their staff. They had started barely a week before the ball, and had requested to be assigned to cleaning the chandeliers. They managed to get Bobby to reveal his partner, and the staff member had tried to run, but ended up tripping over the cricket ball that Merlin left in some bush. Some items had been pawned, but after the pawnbroker recognized the Pendragon crest, he didn't accept any more items. The ex-employee had soot marks on the cuffs of his uniform. And so the rest of the stolen items were hidden behind on top of the fireplace.

"Congratulations, maybe you're not a bonehead after all." Merlin clapped

"I thought you'd stop talking to me like that"

"It's a habit" Merlin smiled.

Arthur chuckled softly as they arrived at the station.

"So, what am I expected to do for the next half hour before 9AM?" Merlin asked.

"Grab coffee and muffins"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Merlin first arrived at the constabulary, he was caught off guard by the sheer amount of strikingly handsome constables. It almost seemed like good looks were a requirement to apply. It was enjoyable to chat up and peruse his new coworkers, before being inundated by the large number of civilians who came every day. They reported crimes ranging from thievery or deaths to petty complaints about neighbours, the occasional conspiracy theory, drunkards and of course, lost pets. Merlin had been relegated to "consulting" on lost pet cases with Constable Elyan.

Elyan was dark skinned with short black hair. He was very straight, and didn't quite enjoy Merlin's nattering at first, but they became friends. Elyan was very kind, and had a knack of chatting with the children who came in to report their lost pet. It happened quite often, and usually it was the same few pets. Tracking them had become a bit routine for Merlin. Cats had a tendency to run upwards for safety and Dogs often returned home once they got hungry.

Arthur had been secretive about ongoing investigative work on more serious crimes. Which actually made daily "work" a bit exciting. While Eylan prepared his a written report for the missing pet cases, Merlin would pick the lock and sneak into Arthur's office to read files, chat and gossip with other constables, charm visitors that were often witnesses for one case or another, glean information from suspects by secretly listening to interrogations, and he had made fast friends with the pathologist, by reserving him muffins and the occasional game of chess. It often helped that a range of witnesses and suspects were brought in to provide statements soon after the crime. Merlin's observational skills could still pick out the crumbs on their clothes, smell their last meals and spot the occasional bloodstain. Then came the covert mission to guide Arthur to the answer without revealing himself. He started with cleverly rearranging the papers on Arthur's desk and dropping hints to Lance. But when Arthur was too thick headed to pick up on the hints, which happened once, he ended up simply loudly sharing his theories with other constables and redirecting investigative efforts. Arthur wasn't pleased, but Merlin's theory was right.

However, Merlin was tiring of this background detecting work. And though the constables were good looking, they didn't seem interested in meeting in more intimate settings. Merlin could be much more effective if he could look at the crime scenes themselves before they were released back to the public, and observe the witness and suspect's reaction during interrogations. If he wasn't going to actively consult on cases, what was the point of working at the constabulary as opposed to setting up his own shop. He could definitely help more people as a private eye, free of paperwork and beaurocracy.

But Uncle Gaius would never allow him to refuse Duke Uther Pendragon's "gift".

Happily, it seemed his help on the cases had not gone unnoticed by Arthur. So maybe this week would be different.

This morning, there was a theft at Antoniazzi's, the second Italian restaurant in the town. Merlin had called Tristan to drive him to the scene after Arthur and Lance left without him. He had been to Antoniazzi's a few times. Morgana, his best and oldest friend loved inviting him to eat with her there, as Merlin would pick up the pricey bill. The smell of the tomatoes and herbs had a very distinctive, delectable smell that would not be formed anywhere else in town. A few streets over was their rival, Strano Inn. As Morgana told Merlin, their business had steadily declined after Antoniazzi's opened. Naturally, Lance and Arthur were looking to question the Strano family.

"Merlin", Vincenzo called out. Vincenzo was the eldest son of the Antoniazzi family. Their familiarity stemmed from more than just patron and host though, Vincenzo had secretly visited Merlin's estate in the early mornings.

"Vincenzo, what happened?" Merlin asked. Vincenzo was nursing a head wound with a bag of ice.

"I came to start prepping for the day, and the door open. I went inside, and the safe was open! Then I saw the thief. I wasn't going to let him leave, but he managed to hit me in the head and escape." Vincenzo was clearly still in shock

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It must be the Strano's." He muttered

"You recognized the thief?" Merlin asked

"No." Vincenzo deflated, "but he must have been hired by them."

"Describe him for me?" Merlin asked gently

"I told the police. He was maybe a bit taller than me, a stout man. Kind of like Guido, but he had a lot of hair on his face. Dark, like black or brown. It was messy. And he was wearing some sort of hat with green squares. I couldn't catch a good look of his face" Vincenzo said miserably

That would explain why Vincenzo wasn't being taken to the constabulary to get a composite sketch.

"What was missing from the safe?" Merlin asked

"The recipe notes that my grandmother had written." Vincenzo exclaimed. "Nothing else was taken. Marianna came and counted the cash. It's all there. The Strano's must be behind this!"

In his brief stay in town, Merlin had encountered some Hasidic Jews, but he couldn't fathom any motive they might have to get the recipe and leave all the other valuables behind. Aside from them though, Merlin had not seen anyone else even remotely close to having so much facial hair, that would overwhelm their facial features. It was generally frowned upon.

"Would you mind if I take a look around?"

"Please go ahead. The detectives have already gone to interrogate the Stranos."

"That's alright" Merlin stood outside the back door of the restaurant. To the East was the main street, the other side had a series of back alleys branching off the main backway.

"Do you recall which way the thief left?"

Vincenzo shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, I don't recall much after he hit my head".

"Which way to Strano Inn?"

"South on the main street, and then turn west on the next major street. It's along there".

He checked with a Leon, a helpful constable who had canvassed the scene with Lance. No witnesses had seen the man with the hairy face. So Merlin went down the back alley, away from the main street. He poked around the first dumpster on the way. Nothing stood out. Not surprising, people generally liked to dispose of criminal evidence at the second or third opportunity in a rush. The first was often too close to the scene. Anything more than the third, increased the odds of getting caught with the evidence. With that in mind, Merlin went down the second alley.

He found what he was looking for in the next two trash bins. The first revealed sets of fine black fibers with dried, white translucent flakes on one end. He picked off some flakes, and smelled them - a hint of alcohol and pine resin. In the second, was an almost new hat green green squares.

He found some old newspaper to wrap the items and slipped it in his bag, or "purse" as Arthur liked to call it. From there, Merlin decided to walk to Strano Inn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, as he tried to usher Merlin out of Strano Inn

"I thought I'd help" Merlin said cheerily, as he ducked under Arthur's arm. He surveyed the room. A series of tables were arranged with white table clothes and chairs flipped on top. Typical store closing set up from the previous night. One table, in the middle, had chairs placed around it. Lance was standing near an elderly gentleman, which he presumed was not Guido, and a younger man with similar face structure, likely Guido.

"You can stay", Arthur conceded, as he walked past. "but I don't want to hear a peep from you"

Merlin mimicked zipping his lips.

"Papa Antonia Strano, Guido, this is Merlin Emrys, one of our consultants" Arthur introduced. "As we were saying, there has been a theft at Antoniazzi's."

"I don't know anything about that. I just started taking down the chairs when you barged in." Guido said. "My father was starting to prep the food for today in the kitchen, when you dragged him here"

"We apologize, but a crime has been committed. Do you know a man with a lot of facial hair?" asked Arthur

"What's that on your face, Guido?" Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur's glare

"What?" Guido asked, surprised.

"There's a sheen of some wax like substance on the sides of your face" Merlin said as he approached to for a better view of Guido's face

Guido looked uncomfortable, "Oh uhh, some sort of cream, umm, my sister said it was good for my skin"

"As I was asking, .." Arthur continued

"Ow" Guido blurted, when Merlin plucked some of the wax off his face to sniff

"Merlin, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Facial glue is good for the skin?" Merlin asked innocuously

"Merlin, that's enough" Arthur attempted to grab Merlin's arm, but Merlin artfully dodged.

"Pine resin and alcohol. It's a facial glue. Quite useful in situations like theatre, to keep attachments to the face, like hair" Merlin said, as he unwrapped his newspaper package from his bag. The pieces of hair and hat were placed on the table.

"Where did you get this?" Arthur asked

"In the trash bins near Antoniazzi's"

"I checked the trash bin outside Antoniazzi's?" Arthur insisted

"I also checked the trash bins in the alleys leading here"

"Brilliant work, Merlin" Lance said.

"What did you do?" Papa Antonia gasped at Guido

"That could have been put there by anyone! It wasn't me!" Guido protested

"Right, but neither fresh pine resin or facial glue is a popular item in the common household. I guess you didn't know you could only remove it with acetone. This hat, is also quite new, no point in throwing out a new hat, unless, of course, it would incriminate you."

"Your sister, Concetta, helps out at the church productions, right? Did she help you procure this" asked Arthur.

"I doubt it" Merlin explained, "she would have brought him the acetone as well".

He was met with another glare from Arthur.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to take the rest of the day off" Merlin smiled charmingly as he left.


End file.
